


The Vampire's Omega

by worship_YOUniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mates, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Beomgyu, Vampires, Werewolves, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worship_YOUniverse/pseuds/worship_YOUniverse
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves really don't get along. Beomgyu is the well-known Prince of Vampire realms. He is loved by all because of his bubbly and good personality. But don't ever mention 'Wolf' in front of his face if you don't want to see him in red eyes with sharp fangs out.But what will happen if he smells his peachy scent and found out that his mate is a werewolf?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	1. 《 P R O L O G U E 》

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my third work! >///< I'll just post the Prologue for now. I'm currently writing the rest of the chapters! I hope you guys will read and like this! Enjoy! ♡
> 
> ♧English is not my first language so please excuse my grammar errors and typos! ♡~

Vampires and Werewolves are known because of their hatred towards each other. In some modern stories, they say that vampire and werewolf are natural enemies. Since the both of them are nocturnal hunters, some are believing that it has something to do with their hunting grounds, the time of their hunting, and a competition for prey.

The current Prince of the Vampire realm is known as the number one vampire who really hate werewolves. Why? Because of a werewolf, his father died. The well-known King of Vampire realm died because of the war happened decade ago.

It all happened when one of the vampires tried to take a sip on a human's blood. They say, werewolves are meant to exist to protect humans from vampires. An Alpha of a pack were there and saw the whole scene. The Alpha didn't think twice to kill the vampire. That made the King of Vampires declared a war.

It happened so quickly and both sides were unprepared. The Prince were young back then, and saw his father died in front of his eyes. His father was on the Alpha's mouth, showering on his own blood. Yes, he was young and innocent but after what happened to his father, his hatred among the werewolves began to bloom.

Now that he's already a crowned Prince, he made a promise to himself that, 'Be good to everyone, but not to werewolves.' A promise that causes everyone to love him for his good, kind, and bubbly personality, plus his breathtaking handsomeness. He's not the kind of Prince who's strict, scary, and hard to approach. He's actually a social butterfly. He made friends so easily because of his talkative attitude. But when the mention of 'werewolves', he's surprisingly.........quiet.

"Your highness, the Queen has requested to call you." A servant vampire knocked at the Prince's door.

"She wants me to meet another Princess Vampire? Setting an engagement, right?" 

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but yes." 

The Prince chuckled. "No need to say sorry. Tell the Queen I'm coming."

The Prince went down to the main hall, seeing his mom talking to an elegant vampire. Everyone can tell that she's a Princess. Her voice, her posture, and her face itself shouts elegance. The Queen had noticed his son's presence and called him.

"Beomgyu! What took you so long?" Maybe the Prince got his personality from his mom. Her mom is calm, kind, majestic, and beautiful. She is also kind towards her servants and people. That made other vampires admire her even more.

"I'm sorry My Queen" Beomgyu bowed to his mother then he turned to the Princess. "It's my honour to meet you Princess." 

The Queen smiled. "Ok. I'll leave you two. I hope you get along well." Then the Queen left from the scene.

Beomgyu made his way towards the Princess and sat in front of her. He's surprised by the Princess's sudden words. He didn't expect it at all.

"Do you want this?" The Princess asked with seriousness. Beomgyu had a hint on his mind on what is she talking about but to make sure, he asked. "What do you mean?"

The Princess chuckled but the elegance is still present on her. "I know you know what I mean, Your Highness."

Beomgyu let out a sigh. "It may sound cringey but, I really don't want this. I want to marry someone because I want to, not because I have to. And, I'm also waiting for my mate."

The Princess nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that you think that way. I asked you this because I don't want this either. I don't want to do this anymore, it's because I already found my mate."

Beomgyu's eyes widen. He really believes in soulmates. It made him believe that mate's bond is stronger than those who are not. He's really thankful that his mom is still alive even after the death of his father. But the broken heart that causes his mom to suffer is not a joke. His mom locked herself in her room for almost 5 years. He almost didn't recognized his own mom. Its seems like her mom turned into a hungry-mad vampire. One time, he was surprised when his mom already accepted his dad's death after 5 years. He was thankful enough to know that his mom was more than okay.

"Really? Your mate? Is he a royalty? How did you know that he's your mate?" The Prince can't stop himself to ask questions. He's really fond to these kind of things.

"Woah, easy there, Your Highnes--"

"Just call me Beomgyu! I'm your friend now! But in exchange, tell me about your mate!" 

The Princess chuckled but smile in defeat. "Ok Beomgyu. Yes. I already found my mate for almost 3 weeks? And no, he's not a royalty. But who cares? He's my mate! It's not about the ranking in life, it's about the vampire himself. I knew that he's my mate when I was walking alone in our garden, but when I walked further towards the forest, I smelled this coffee like scent. And before I knew it, my eyes were in bright red, my fangs were out and following where the scent came from." The Princess is smiling when she is telling Beomgyu her experience. It was like one of her happiest moments. 

"But you know, I love him not because he's my mate, not because of our bond, but because of being himself. You know that you've found the _right one_ when they make your bad days better."

Beomgyu is listening attentively. He felt envious after hearing the Princess' story. He's being friendly with almost everyone. But none of them was his mate.

"I'm sorry." Beomgyu said, making the Princess confused.

"I'm sorry because I felt really envious and jealous after hearing your story, and now I wonder, am I getting myself a mate?" Beomgyu's mood change from happy to gloomy. The Princess tried to cheer him up.

"Beomgyu-ssi, just wait. The right time will come! Maybe your mate is a human, or a werewol--"

"Don't mention it." Beomgyu's voice became dangerously low. But the Princess doesn't give any hint of being afraid. 

"I know that you hate 'them', but what I'm saying here is that, it is possible that your mate is not a vampire! The reason why you're having a hard time finding your mate!"

"Not a vampire? I rather choose a human than _'them'_."

"It's your choice Beomgyu. But I'm telling you, once you meet your mate, you can't control yourself anymore." The Princess shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I rather die than to be mated with a werewolf." 

The Princess smirked. "Make sure you won't eat your own words. I'll pay you a visit again, just to check if you already died."

"Hey!" Beomgyu protested but the Princess just laugh.

"I'll take my leave now. I'll visit you again soon!" The Princess said then teleported towards her kingdom. He didn't had the chance to ask for her name. _Nevermind_. 

Beomgyu sighed and decided to go out for a walk. "Maybe I'll find my mate somewhere in the forest." He said to himself and made his way towards the forest.

Beomgyu went further and wished that he would find his mate down the forest. Even if it takes him to wander this whole forest, he'll do it. 

He's walking silently while observing his surroundings. Who knows? There might be some enemies wandering around the forest and attack him. Enhancing his senses more, he continued walking and wander around the forest.

When he saw a huge tree, he decided that he should take a rest first. "It's nice to sit under a tree while finding my mate. But isn't it nicer when I'm sitting here together with my mate?" If someone would pass by and saw him, they would probably think that Beomgyu is a crazy vampire. Talking to himself.

A cold zephyr gently stirred his hair, made him to fall asleep. The breeze of wind together with the thought of your mate is such a lovely scene for Beomgyu. 

After a couple of minutes, Beomgyu stirred from his woke up, not because a danger is coming, but a strong peachy scent filled his nose. He quickly followed the scent, not realizing his eyes turned bright red and his sharp fangs were out. _'My mate is here. I don't know where but I can feel the presence.'_

He continued to follow the scent until it brought him to the deepest part of the forest. He saw a male omega werewolf, being cornered by three vampires. Observing the omega's situation, it is obvious that the omega was in heat.

Beomgyu didn't know what he was doing, but the first thing he did was to run towards the three vampires. The three vampires recognized the Prince but surprised to see that their Prince stood in front of the omega, trying to protect him from the three vampires.

"Your Highness, why are you protectin--" the vampire's words were cut off as Beomgyu used his powers to kill him.

The other two vampires tried to fight Beomgyu but they failed. When he was about to kill the last one, the vampire spoke. "You're a traitor! Why would you kill someone from your clan just to protect that werewolf?!" 

Beomgyu's voice became low and dangerous that can send shivers to anyone's spine. "Because, this omega whom you're trying to kill, is my mate." His last words as he sliced the vampire's neck and vanished like a dust.


	2. 《02》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update everyone!! I can't promise that I can update regularly!! Enjoy reading! ♡

It's been 5 days since Beomgyu found his mate. In those days, he spent all of his hours in his room. He is trying to distract himself but in the end, he found himself reading books about vampire having a werewolf mate. _'How is that even possible?!'_

The servants in the kingdom and even the Queen herself are confused towards Beomgyu's sudden change of actions. The Prince is usually out of the kingdom, talking to his friends and to other vampires. Seeing him locked in his room is new to them.

"What do you think is wrong with my son?" The Queen whispered to the servant. Beomgyu can hear them clearly because of his ability as a vampire, and they are just literally outside of his room.

"Mom, I can hear you! What's the point of whispering if you know that I can hear you clearly?" Beomgyu said and furrowed his brows. He looked like a mess right now. Reading books about ' _mates_ '.

"Son! It's already five days! I'm your mother! You can tell me what's bothering you!" 

Beomgyu sighed as he walked towards the door and opened it. He's not surprised to see his mom smiling widely at him. "At last! You already opened your door. Now tell me what's your problem." The Queen made her way inside his son's room. Beomgyu closed the door then sat on his bed.

The Queen noticed the pile of books that are placed over Beomgyu's bed. "Tell me son. Did you already found your mate?"

"Yes mo--"

The Queen squealed like a human teenager. "Why you didn't tell me earlier?! And what's the problem about having mate? You should be happy about it right?"

"Mom, how can you be happy if you'll know that your mate is also your enemy?" His son's statement made the Queen confused.

"My mate is a werewolf mom. I killed three vampires just to protect my werewolf mate! I'm a traitor." The Prince became feeling blue remembering the scene five days ago.

_'I killed my own kind. I killed the three of them. This can't be. My mate. What am I doing? My mate is a......werewolf?'_

_Beomgyu looked back and he saw the omega werewolf who is now struggling at his weak state. The omega was in his heat. He doesn't have any knowledge about a werewolf's heat. He doesn't know what to do._

_Because of the omega's heat, his scent is becoming stronger and Beomgyu might lose his control. He's having a strong desire to mate. He knows that the omega feels the same._

_"Please don't hurt me, Vampire Prince." The omega tried to speak even though he's now having a hard time to find strength. He can't shift to his wolf form because he doesn't have any energy to do so._

_Beomgyu is busy calming himself and try not to sniff the omega's scent. But it's impossible since they were mates._

_"I'll bring you to your realm. I won't hurt you." Beomgyu said as he carried the omega in his arms. He used his powers to teleport for faster access. He can't take the omega's peachy scent anymore. He will lose control any moment._

_Beomgyu made a loud sound that can call the attention of other werewolves. To inform them about his mate's situation. 'His pack must do something about his heat.'_

_The Prince was about to take his leave when the omega spoke. "Thank you, mate."_

"Beomgyu? Hello?" The Queen said as she waved her hands in front of his son's face.

Beomgyu blinked several times then looked at his mom. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but what was it again?"

"As I was saying, you're not a traitor! You're just protecting your mate!" 

"Mom! My mate is a werewo--"

"What's wrong with that? Because a werewolf killed your father? It was already a decade ago son! Loosen up!" Beomgyu can't believed what he was hearing. After all the sufferings that his mom went through, it's fine with her? Having his son a werewolf mate?

"Son, if your mate is a werewolf, I can't do anything about it. I can't let my son die because of heart break." 

"I'm not talking as a Queen, but as your mother. You're the only one I have. I would like to see my son happy. Isn't it your dream? Having a mate?" The Queen smiled and excuse herself. Leaving Beomgyu in his room.

Even his mother already left, he answered the Queen's question. "Yes mom. It is my dream to find and to have a mate. But not with a werewolf. I'm grateful that you accepted my mate, but I'm sorry because I haven't accepted it yet myself."

Beomgyu made himself presentable again after looking like a mess for about five days. He can't let himself to look like that again just because of his mate.

He's back at himself again. Talking to his friends, strolling around their kingdom, and improving his skills and powers. He tried his best to distract himself about thinking his mate. He also noticed that after he found his mate, his mother stopped arranging and setting up an engagement for him. 

"Your Highness, the Queen wants to have a word with you." The servant vampire said as she bowed and made her leave.

Beomgyu went back to his room to change clothes after having a training to improve his powers. He wore his decent royal clothes to look presentable before the Queen. Especially that her mother wants to talk to him about some serious matter.

He made his way towards the main hall where his mom is already waiting for him. "Have a seat."

Beomgyu bowed a little then sit just in front of her mother. "Why did you call me so sudden, Your Highness?"

"Well, as the crowned Prince of this kingdom, I am giving you a task to do."

The Queen brought out a scroll. Beomgyu noticed the seal of the scroll and he realized that the second kingdom sent them a message. 

"The second kingdom wanted to ask for our help. Their kingdom and the fourth kingdom had a misunderstanding. The King of the fourth kingdom declared a war and we all know that we don't want that to happen."

"Then, what help I can do?"

"I want you to go with the Princess of second kingdom. His father wants to call off the war and have a peaceful talk instead. But the King of fourth kingdom is being stubborn. He sent his daughter to convince the King to cancel the war, so I appoint you to go with her. I wish you a goodluck." The moment the Queen made her leave, the Princess appeared.

"Oh! You're still alive? I thought you're already dead." The Princess said having a playful smile.

"Shut it. I didn't get your name last time."

"I thought you'll never ask. Call me Erin." The Princess said while crossing her arms and raise her brow.

"Right. Erin, do you know how to go to the fourth kingdom?"

"Actually, it is already near between the border of Vampire and Werewolf realms." Beomgyu froze. He remembered his mate. It's possible that he'll saw his mate again.

"Why....don't you ask your mate to come with you instead?"

"Are you stupid? My mate is having his training before he'll be the crowned Prince. If we failed our mission, atleast he's ready to fight for our kingdom and he'll help my dad to handle things as we go to the fourth kingdom."

"So, are you planning to tell me that you've actually found your mate already?" Beomgyu's eyes widen after hearing the Princess' statement. 

"How did you know?" Erin let out a sly smirk then answer. "I'm good at observing my surroundings. I'm a keen observer. I saw how you froze when I mentioned 'werewolf'. Did my guess actually came to life?" Then she laughed.

"I can still remember when we first met. When I was about to mention 'werewolf', you already cut my words. But look at you now, your mate is actually a wolf."

Beomgyu was now blushing really hard when he remembered that moment himself. "I didn't accepted it yet."

Erin gasped. "What?! Are you really stupid?" 

"Stop calling me stupid will you?" Beomgyu said then avoided his gaze.

"Do you want your mate dead?" He's surprised to see Erin with her serious face again. 

"Dead? He'll not die. Look at my mom, she's still alive after losing my dad, her mate. He'll just need to accept." 

Beomgyu suddenly felt his surroundings becoming cold. He looked at Erin and the coldness came from her.

"Wha--"

"How can you say things like that to your mate? Didn't you know that the love of wolves are much stronger than vampires? If his mate will reject him, he'll have a broken heart till he die! He'll not look for other wolf or for other mate. Because he only want his mate. _Only his mate_." 

Beomgyu gulped after hearing Erin. ' _My mate will...die?'_

"Im...sorry. I just can't accept it till now. But, I'll try. Just give me more time."

Erin tapped Beomgyu's shoulder. "I'll not say sorry for shouting at you. Since I've already found mine and I'm already mated, I already know the importance of my mate to me. He's like my other half. Without him, I feel empty. So, take your time. Give him a chance--"

"Wait! Did you say _'him'_?!" The Princess shouted, cutting her own words.

"Uh, yes?"

"Oh my! What does he look like? Is he handsome? An Alpha? How does his wolf form look like? WHAT?!" Erin asked with excitement visible on her eyes.

"I don't see his face clearly because he was on his heat--"

"What does he smell like?"

"A strong peachy scent. And no, he's an omega."

"He can bare pups then. If he's an omega. You're lucky!"

Beomgyu felt his ears turned red. "Hey! Don't say it so casually!"

"Nevermind. Shall we take our leave?" The Princess smirked. "Yes. I'll call our servant to take two horses."

"Alright!"

_'Please, I'm not ready to see my mate. I'm sure I'll blush really hard just seeing his face. Damn you, Erin!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! But while waiting for an update, you can read my Taejun one shot! Here's the link hehe.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733734
> 
> Leaving a kudos or a comment will be much appreciated! Muah! ♡~


	3. 《03》

"Are we already there?" Beomgyu boredly asked. He asked the same question for seven times already. They are in the middle of the forest, going to the fourth kingdom.

"Can't you shut your mouth even for 1 minute?!" Erin exclaimed in frustration. She's getting tired for answering Beomgyu's question all the time. They can't use teleportation since her father said that they should go there without using their powers. They should go there, harmless.

"Are we--"

"Shut it!"

"Why? It's passed 1 minute already!"

The Princess groaned in frustration. So the rumors about the well-known Prince is true. He's very talkative. He's very loud and noisy. _'I thought its just rumors.'_

Beomgyu shut his mouth and just continued to ride on his horse. They left the kingdom around morning, and the sun is about to set. Sign that they were out for no one knows how long.

"Should we rest first?" Beomgyu said as he stepped down from the horse. The Princess sigh. "At last, your mouth spitted some senseful words." And like the Prince, she stepped down from her horse.

Beomgyu glared at the Princess. "Whatever! Anyway, I saw a river nearby, let's leave our horse there for a while. Let them rest also and eat." 

They guided their horse towards the river. Let them drink and eat. The left the horse there while they went back to the huge tree so they can rest.

"I never knew that we would go this far! I'm so tired!" The Prince whined while The Princess just remained silent.

"Is something wrong? Erin?" Beomgyu asked since the Princess seemed to feel uncomfortable. 

"Do you remember? I said that the fourth kingdom is in between the Vampire and Werewolf realms right?"

Beomgyu nodded so the Princess continued. "Actually, We're already near to their kingdom. Be ready."

Confusion was written all over Beomgyu's face. "Why--"

_Grrr.....grrrr...grrrr_

Beomgyu looked who's behind them and surprised to see a three Alpha werewolves. Beomgyu's eyes turned bright red and ready to charge when a hand suddenly stopped him. 

"Why are you stopping me?" The Prince's voice became dangerously low again while still looking at the three werewolves. 

"I told you, we can't use our powers. Didn't I?"

His eyes turned back to its normal color and look at Erin.

"But we're in danger Erin! These werewolves are trying to attack us!"

"Just.....calm them down." Erin calmly said. But she's not sure if she said the right words. Beomgyu looked at her in disbelief. 

"Are you crazy? How can we calm them?!" Beomgyu is trying really hard to stop himself to attack the wolves in front of him.

"Your mate is a wolf isn't? You should know what to do!" The Princess is now panicking since the werewolves are making their steps closer to them. If she just can use her powers. But her father forbidden them. She groaned in frustration. 

"Are they my mate?! And I just met my mate once!" He shouted and took a steps backward. He calmed himself. He took a deep breaths. 

"Hey there big dogs--" The Princess nudged him because of his choice of words. 

"I mean, hey there Alphas! We're no harm! Please spare us! We're just here for a....peaceful talk?" 

The three Alpha just growled louder, showing their sharp teeth. They made their steps more closer. Making the two vampires to take a step backwards.

"How can we escape?" Beomgyu asked Erin. The Princess is thinking very hard. Until an idea came to her mind. "Can you...you know? Uh"

"Just say it already! We have no time!"

"Can you call your mate?"

"We don't have connection! We're not mated yet!"

The Princess left with no choice. Her eyes turned red and ice suddenly appeared on her palm. 

"Hey! I thought your father forbidden us to use our powers?" 

"We have no choice Beomgyu! If we can't calm them in a peaceful way, then violence it is." The Alphas' eyes turned bright red, just like the Princess'. Beomgyu didn't know what to do. He want to stop Erin from using her power but, he didn't want to die yet. _'Can someone help us? I don't think Erin can be stopped right now'_

Erin was about to charge at the three wolves when an omega werewolf unexpectedly appeared. He have _a white soft fur and a blue eyes._

_'This smell. This peachy scent. I haven't smell this scent for so long.'_

"What? Another werewolf? Then I left with no choi--"

"Don't." Beomgyu said. His eyes turned same as the color of a blood. Stopping Erin from attacking the werewolves. 

The omega shifted back on his human form, revealing a handsome face. With his big eyes and high nose bridge. His eyes were in bright color blue. He's now wearing a casual clothes.

"Alphas, they meant no harm. I know them. Thank you, Alphas" He bowed. Even the omega's voice sounds beautiful. After he said that, the Alpha's made their leave.

Erin looked at the omega. "You knew us? How?" She asked with an elegance while raising her brow. The omega slightly smiled and pointed at Beomgyu. Which made Beomgyu to step back.

"That vampire, is my mate." Erin's eyes widen then looked at Beomgyu. "Did you actually called your mate? I thought you didn't have connection yet?"

Beomgyu faked cough. "I didn't! I don't know how did he got here either." He said while avoiding any eye contacts.

"Well, actually, I smelled his scent not from afar. I'm just wandering around with my wolf form when I smelled a familiar cherry scent. I followed it."

_'So I smelled like cherry? And I didn't know that he look beautiful even in his wolf form.'_

"Thank you, vampire. You looked handsome too."

Beomgyu's eyes widen. He noticed that the Princess is holding her laugh. "Ha? Erm--Thank you?"

The omega giggled. "You said it out loud. You seem confused. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

The Princess took a step forward. "We're here to talk to the King of fourth kingdom. I don't know why there are werewolves here but, this is a serious matter. Especially for the vampire realms."

"I can go there with you, Your Highnesses." The omega offered.

Beomgyu's brow furrowed in confusion. "You'll go there with us? Isn't it dangerous for you? It's a kingdom for vampires!"

The omega just smiled. He started walking so the vampires just followed him. It's just a short walk until they entered the kingdom. There's something wrong in the kingdom.

"Erin, can you smell that? It's like a smell of--"

"Werewolves. Werewolves Beomgyu. Yes, I can also smell that."

The omega excused himself but smiled at Beomgyu before he left. Beomgyu was taken back at his mate's action. 

"What are these two royalties doing here?"

Erin and Beomgyu immediately looked at the vampire in front of them. "Who are you?" Beomgyu asked without any hesitation. 

Erin gave Beomgyu a warning look. It sounds rude. Especially that they don't know who's the vampire before them.

"Don't you think it's rude to asked for someone's name without giving their own name?" 

Beomgyu bowed a little. "I'm the Prince of first kingdom. Choi Beomgyu. Now, who are you?"

The vampire smirked. "The well-known Prince huh?" The vampire cleared his throat then looked directly at Beomgyu's eyes with his red eyes on. He introduced himself with so much elegance. "Well, I'm the King of fourth kingdom. Choi Yeonjun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm very thankful that you liked my story!! I saw all your comments and it meant so much to me!! T__T!! But please bear with the slow update ♡~


	4. 《04》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just really waiting for this work to hit 600! I need motivation :( btw, here's an update! Enjoy reading!! ♡~

The three vampires are now sitting at the large table. Choi Yeonjun in the middle, while Beomgyu and Erin at the both sides of the table. Beomgyu can't hide the fact that he's intimidated just by looking at Yeonjun. The way he speak, his posture, his face, and his aura shouts authority and power. He felt really embarrassed after knowing that Yeonjun is the King. 

"You want me to call off the war? For your information Princess Erin, your father started it. I'm just going to end what he had already started." Yeonjun said with authority and finality.

"I know that, Your Highness. But that's why we're here. To finish it in a peaceful way instead." Erin almost begged. Beomgyu can't help but to ask. He wanted to know what's the reason behind. He wanted to know if war would be really the answer to end this misunderstanding. 

"I hope you won't mind, but, what's really the reason behind all of this? Is war really the answer to end it?" 

Yeonjun shoted a glare to Beomgyu. He was about to answer when a beta wolf appeared so suddenly. 

Beomgyu's eyes turned red. "Why is there a werewolf here, Your Highness?" He asked in his baritone voice, emphasizing his last two words.

Yeonjun's eyes also turned red and looked at Beomgyu. "Don't you dare use your low voice on me. I just want to inform you, incase you forgot, you're in my territory."

Beomgyu's eyes turned back to its normal color, so as Yeonjun's. The King's face were dangerous and dark, but when he turned to the beta, who would thought that he can have a bright expression and can talk softly?

Yeonjun's face became dark again when he looked at Beomgyu. "You want to know the reason?" Beomgyu nodded.

The King took a look at the Beta again. He smiled. He motioned his fingers as if he's telling the wolf to come closer, so, the beta did. 

Beomgyu and Erin are confused as hell.

Yeonjun faked cough. "I am willing to risk everything for this wolf's safety. Why? Because he's my mate."

Beomgyu's eyes widen. "Y..you have a werewolf mate?"

Yeonjun just released a sly smirk. "So? What's the big deal? He's my mate. I love him for whoever he is or for whatever he is."

Beomgyu wished that he can also think the same. _'I'm not ready for that. Sorry.'_

"I clearly understand, Your Highness." Erin spoke after she kept her silence for so long.

"You understand? How?" Yeonjun just gave him a bored look. Not believing her completely.

Erin side eyed Beomgyu. "Because I knew a vampire whose mate is also a werewolf."

Beomgyu felt the tip of his ears to turn red. Helping himself not to glare at Erin.

Yeonjun laughed. "Oh. That's why the well-known Prince was shocked to know that I have a wolf mate. Because so are you, right? Prince Beomgyu?"

Beomgyu blushed more but he chose to remain silent.

The beta butted in to their conversation. He gasped. "Are you perhaps, Taehyun's mate?"

Beomgyu looked at the beta then bowed apologetically. "I'm afraid that I don't know who are you talking about."

"He's my omega friend! He said that he had a vampire mate! But, I'm just guessing tho. Sorry" The beta smiled, revealing his dimples. Beomgyu smiled back that made Yeonjun's face to darken even more.

"Anyways, this is my mate. Choi Soobin, a beta werewolf. I know you're wondering what's his connection to our misunderstanding of the King of second kingdom." Yeonjun became serious again.

He continued. "You might say that I'm a narrow minded for this, but I'll not cancel the war. My mate is very precious to me. He's my other half already, without him, I'll feel empty. My mate was just peacefully wandering around your kingdom Princess Erin. But your father ordered to kill my mate. Why? Is it because he's a werewolf? Did he brought his whole pack? No! He's harmless! Good thing that I felt the fear inside of my mate, I was able to save him. But you know what made me to declare a war? It's because he called my name with fear visible on it. My heart felt a pang, to hear my mate to call me when he was very scared. I'll not let it slide. I'm not sorry for calling a war." Yeonjun said with finality.

Erin almost beg. "Please Your Highness, i know my father didn't mean it. He's just threatened--"

"He didn't mean it? He's threatened? Are you joking?! My mate is just alone for Pete's sake! He's already threatened with just one werewolf in his territory? I might understand if my mate is an Alpha. But he isn't. You can't change my mind."

Beomgyu spoke. "Your Highness, please. I know you're just caring about your mate. You're risking a lot of lives here."

Yeonjun smirked. "I'm not dumb. I'll not risk the lives of my servants and people. They volunteered themselves so it'll be great. And oh! Princess Erin, please tell your father to get ready, because my mate's pack, are willing to risk themselves. He might passed out to see a pack." He said while letting out a teaseful smirk.

Erin can't take Yeonjun's word. He's making fun of her father in front of her face. She's fuming mad.

"I guess our talk will end here. If you don't want to end this in a peaceful way, then fine. We'll give you the war you've wanted." The Princess said while looking directly at Yeonjun's eyes.

The beta felt guilty. Vampires are having a war and willing to fight their own clan just for him.

"Uhm, Yeonjun, maybe we...can consider their offer?" Soobin said with so much hesitation. Yeonjun felt the guilt in his mate.

"Soobin, I'm sorry. Don't feel guilty. It's not your fault ok?" Yeonjun said in his soft voice. 

Beomgyu spoke. "If that's your final decision, Your Highness. We'll take our leave." But before they can leave, Yeonjun already disappeared. Soobin looked at them with his apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry--" 

"Don't be Soobin. The King was right. My father was at fault. I clearly understand." Erin said. She already calmed down. Beomgyu just nodded to assure the wolf.

Soobin turned to Beomgyu. "Are you sure that you don't know Taehyun?" 

Beomgyu shook his head. "I really don't know him. Sorry." He smiled apologetically while scratching the back of his head.

Soobin nodded. "Aight! Be careful on your long journey back to your respective kingdom." 

The two vampires nodded. They walked outside of the kingdom. They took the horses they brought then used their teleportation to go back to their kingdoms. They need to alert their kingdoms. The war will begin any time soon.

"How did it go?" The Queen asked. Beomgyu lowered his head.

"It didn't went well Your Highness. We must ready our troops to fight in the war. We're going to fight more werewolves than vampires."

The Queen was confused. "Werewolves? What's with the werewolves?"

"It's a long story mom. But to make the story short, the King of fourth kingdom has a wolf mate. That's why they had a wolves on their side."

The Queen gasped and looked at his son worriedly. "You're not going to fight against your mate, are you?"

Beomgyu sighed. "I don't know mom. Let's just see it for ourselves when the war comes."

_'I hope you're not there. I may not accept the fact that you're my mate, but I don't want you to die. Just....wait.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls pray for my last 3 braincells! I'm having a writer's block!! ㅠㅠ But I'll finish this story! Soon! 
> 
> Did u like it? Leaving a kudos or a comment will be much appreciated!! Thank you for reading!! Muah ♡~


	5. 《05》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dynamite's MV reached 100M views, here's an update!! ^^. Keep streaming!! Drama's MV too! Enjoy reading! ♡.

"Send a two coven of vampires. The war may start in any moment."

Beomgyu heard his mother commanded. He is currently in his room, wearing his armor while putting his sword on his side. He step out of his room. He saw his mom busy instructing the other vampires.

"Mom, isn't it too little? Sending two covens of our vampires?"

The Queen furrowed her brows. "Why? It's just enough. We're just helping the second kingdom. We're just there for backup." The Queen answered boredly.

They already expected that the war may happen this early. It's just been two days since Beomgyu and Erin went to fourth kingdom. Early in the morning, same day as today, they heard a growling noise. It is already enough for them to know that the fourth kingdom will do their move and ready to begin the war.

"Can we win this war? They have werewolves on their side." Beomgyu worriedly asks to his mother. He's worried for other vampires.

"I honestly don't know son. But, we just had to believe." His mother said then tapped his shoulder to calm him.

Beomgyu just nodded then went outside their kingdom. The war will take place at the middle of the forest. It is the only place who is far from the other kingdoms. They don't want to interfere them.

The Prince is walking towards his horse when they suddenly heard a growling noise again. Beomgyu commanded the covens of vampires. "They already came. Be ready. Don't let your guards down. We're there as backups. Let's go!"

Beomgyu rode on his horse then instruct it to run faster. The covens of vampires followed him while riding their horses too. They met the second kingdom's soldiers while going to the battlefield, the King as the General Commander. Beomgyu saw Princess Erin and her mate. Erin noticed the presence of first kingdom so he called Beomgyu.

"Thank you for supporting us, Prince Beomgyu." Erin said with formality while bowing her head a little.

"No problem. We're willing to help." Beomgyu said and bowed to the King and Princess Erin. Beomgyu looked at the male vampire beside Erin. She noticed it.

"I know this is not the right moment but I wanna introduce my mate to you. This is Cyril, my mate." Erin smiled when she told his mate's name.

Beomgyu smiled. "Nice meeting you, Cyril. I am the Prince of first kingdom, Choi Beomgyu. I would like to apologize to introduce myself in this kind of situation."

Cyril bowed at Beomgyu. "It is my honor to meet you, Prince Beomgyu. Please don't apologize. It's fine."

Beomgyu just nodded then looked ahead of himself. They're already near at the battlefield but he can already see the packs of werewolves and some vampires.

The King of second kingdom ordered his men to halt, so Beomgyu did the same. He's now worried seeing the enemies. It's a good thing that his mom agreed to him to just stay at the palace.

He saw Yeonjun at the front, riding a horse. He's assuming that the brownish wolf beside the King is his mate—Choi Soobin. Beomgyu kept cussing at himself because he felt more intimidated now that Yeonjun is wearing his armor. 

Beomgyu can feel his eyes to turn red as he smelled the scents of the werewolves. The smell of werewolves really disgust him, but _his_ peachy scent, it calms him down.

He's scanning his eyes around the enemies side, until his heart beat faster. His eyes landed on the familiar white wolf. His soft fur, his blue eyes, and his peachy scent. He suddenly felt nervous. Not for his men, not for himself, but for his mate. _'What the heck?! He's an omega! Why is he here?!'_

Beomgyu's eyes remained on his mate. He just avoided his gaze when those blue eyes stared back at him. _'Why am I worried anyway?'_ He tsked.

He step down from his horse and took his sword from his side. Since they are just backups, he's just waiting for the King of second kingdom to command them.

The wolves on the opponent's side growled. Beomgyu can hear the shout of Yeonjun from the other side. "Attack!!"

The King of second kingdom shouted too. "Strengthen your defense! Charge!"

Hearing that, Beomgyu swayed his sword and made his way to the opponent's side. Beomgyu can't deny that their force is having a difficult period while fighting both vampires and wolves. 

Wolves had an advantage since they are much bigger than them. Not to mention that most of them are Alphas.

Beomgyu can feel the sudden change of temperature. He can see ices around them. He smirked since he knew that Erin caused them.

He can see from the other side the King of second kingdom and Yeonjun. He hates to admit it but he can see that Yeonjun is much stronger than the other King. Yeonjun is younger so he got the flexibility and agility.

Yeonjun was about to stab the King but good thing, Cyril was there to block Yeonjun's sword. Beomgyu can see how Yeonjun groaned in madness. He stopped watching them when a wolf was about to attack him.

Beomgyu didn't think twice to fight back. He swing his sword towards the wolf's neck but it causes only a cut. He kept attacking the wolf until he felt the wolf to weakens. He stab the wolf completely. The wolf turns into its human form and he saw a naked woman. He's shocked to see a bare body but quickly left the place.

_'I didn't know that it was a woman! Damn!'_

He felt his cheeks burning because of embarrassment but trying to erase that scene onto his head. Beomgyu is just not attacking wolves, but also vampires. He felt really sorry killing his own clan so that everytime he'll kill a vampire, he'll say 'sorry' before he stab them. 

"It feels like I'm fighting forever! This is endless!!" Beomgyu shouted before he killed a vampire. It's true. It's been 2 hours already but their enemy is not decreasing. For him.

The both sides kept on attacking each other. There have been a lot of vampires and werewolves who died already but no one is surrendering. No one wants to lose. No one wants to end the war. That makes Beomgyu groan in frustration. He can't kill a vampire without any guilt. But he had to.

"Hey there, the well-known Prince" a wolf said in a mocking tone. Beomgyu turned around to see an alpha wolf. He's in his human form but his eyes are in bright yellow. Beomgyu snorted.

"Why you didn't attack me? You already had the chance. You can stab me from behind." 

The wolf just smirked. "Oh boy, you didn't know how much I wanted to kill you but I can't." Beomgyu's brows furrowed.

"You can't? Or you're just coward?" That statement made the wolf to growl. He attacked Beomgyu but the Prince strengthen his defense. He's confused why the wolf is not on his wolf form. 

The wolf was about to attack Beomgyu again when a familiar silhouette appeared.

"Hyuka! Stop attacking him!"

_'That voice. That scent.'_

That 'Hyuka' guy growled then stopped attacking Beomgyu. "Be thankful that someone stopped me."

Beomgyu looked at his mate. He's also in his human form. "Uh, why you're not on your wolf form?" The Prince asked hesitantly.

"Obviously, because we're in our human form." Hyuka said while rolling his eyes. Beomgyu gritted his teeth but chose not to fight back.

His mate smiled. "Well, we must save our energy. We don't know how long this war will lasts."

Beomgyu just nodded. He's being awkward. _'How can this wolf talk to me so casually? Why can't I?!'_

"Are you not going to attack me? Your friend attacked me." Beomgyu said unknowingly.

"I can attack you too just like what he did. We're enemies afterall." The omega said making Hyuka stuck his tongue out to tease Beomgyu.

Beomgyu didn't know but he felt disappointed. He felt a pang on his heart after hearing his mate's statement.

"But I won't. You're my mate. I don't want to see my mate in pain." The omega said while smiling. Beomgyu looked at him wide-eyed. He can feel the tip of his ears to blush.

_'You put a pang on my heart then you're suddenly replacing it with butterflies in my stomach?! What have you done to me omega?!'_

The Prince remained silent but his face betrayed him. He's burning, making the alpha laugh.

"Aww. The well-known Prince was flattered. Look! He's blushing." Hyuka said while laughing. Beomgyu glared at him.

"Shut it alpha!" Beomgyu hissed.

"What the heck? Alpha? I have a name!"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "So? Is it Hyuka?"

The alpha just gave him a bored look. "It's Huening Kai! You're pissing me off!"

The omega just laughed at the interaction he saw. Beomgyu looked at him like his laugh is so beautiful to hear. 

"Uh, then, what's your nam--"

Beomgyu didn't had the chance to finish his sentence when a vampire was about to attack him. Kai immediately shift to his wolf form to kill the vampire.

"Why did you kill him? He's on your side!" Beomgyu shouted to Kai. Kai just growled at him.

Vampires and werewolves suddenly surrounded them.  
Beomgyu and the other two werewolves took a step back.

Kai growled at them making the other wolves and some vampires to step back a little. He's an alpha afterall. He looked back at the omega and Beomgyu. It's like he's telling them to go. To run.

The omega offered his hand to Beomgyu, making the Prince looked at him with confusion.

The omega smiled hesitantly. "Do you want to run away..... _with me?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really having a writer's block, sorry~ thanks for reading!! ♡~


	6. 《06》

_'Damn it! Beomgyu! Calm your fucking heart! It's so gay!'_

Beomgyu could feel his heart beating so mad. After he accepted the omega's hand, his heart can't stop wilding. It's not his first time to hold hands with others, but holding the omega's hand can send a different sensation in his body. He also can't understand himself. It's like his hand has its own life and the instinctive reaction of his hand was to hold his mate's hand and run away together.

"I'm sorry for dragging you." Beomgyu woke up from his reverie when he heard his sweet voice. He didn't notice that they already stopped running and the omega already let his hand go. 

Beomgyu's forehead creased. "It's fine. It's my decision to come with you anyways." His mind didn't work properly. When the omega offered his hand, Beomgyu felt like he was under a spell. He was lost after hearing his mate's voice, telling to run away with him.

The omega smiled shyly. "Taehyun." The Prince looked at the omega with his brows furrowed. He couldn't hide the anger in his eyes but the sadness in his heart. The Prince is feeling jealous, hearing his mate mentioning other's name in front of his face—

"My name's Taehyun. Kang Taehyun." Beomgyu parted his lips in shocked and embarrassment. He sighed mentally in relief. The Prince is now blushing because of his nonsense thoughts. _'So he's the one that Soobin is talking about.'_

The omega noticed how red the Prince's face is. "Uh, Your Highness? Are you alright?" Taehyun asked as he tried to walked closer towards Beomgyu. Beomgyu felt irritated after Taehyun called him in a formal way. 

"Don't call me that. I would like to hear my name coming from that beautiful mouth of yours." Beomgyu said sternly, looking directly at Taehyun's eyes. The omega stopped walking and lowered his head to avoid the Prince's gaze. He's blushing really hard but mentally slapped himself.

Taehyun cleared his throat. "Ok, B-beomgyu." The Prince smiled in satisfaction after hearing his name coming from his mate. But his pleasant thoughts were replaced by a sudden confusion.

"Where are we?" Beomgyu asked the omega while eyeing their surroundings. Based on his observation, they are already in a deep part of the forest. He can hear the calming sound made by the water falls, not far from them. The trees were tall that surrounds the place. The chirping sound of the birds can also be heard. The perfect word that can describe this place would be, _Paradise_.

"We're in my hideout." Taehyun proudly said. "If you can still remember, this place is not far from the place where you first saw me. I was actually on my way here but unfortunately, my heat came." The omega suddenly felt embarrassed, remembering their first meeting. Beomgyu looked at the surroundings with full of amusement in his eyes. "Did you l-like it?" The omega asked hesitantly. 

Beomgyu looked at his mate. "No." The omega felt sad and disappointed. Ever since he was young, he would always fantasized about going in his hideout with his mate. This place is his comfort place. He would go here whenever he's happy, sad, excited, angry and many more. This place can calm him. So he felt really sad, hearing his mate's answer.

Taehyun lowered his head. "Sorry. I thought you'll like—"

"I love it. I really love it. Thank you for bringing me here!" Beomgyu smiled genuinely. Taehyun looked at him wide-eyed with his lips parted. He's just staring at Beomgyu. The Prince felt uncomfortable because of the stare.

"S-stop staring. It's uncomfortable." 

Taehyun blinked his eyes repeatedly. "Oh my gosh! Sorry! But, did you really loved it?" He still can't believe. His heart is jumping in happiness.

"Yes. But why did you bring me here anyways?" 

Taehyun smiled before speaking. "Well, this is my hideout. This is my comfort place. Me and my friends really don't like the idea of having this war—" Beomgyu interrupted his words.

"Friends? You mean Soobin and Huening Kai?" 

Taehyun nodded. "Yup! They're my friends! I bet you already met Soobin's mate? Yeonjun hyung?" Beomgyu nodded slowly. Taehyun continued his story.

"We really planned on running away if the war will last long. But unfortunately, we were attacked by vampires and werewolves, and, here we are! I felt sorry for leaving my friends behind. But I'm sure Yeonjun hyung will take care of them. I'm sure of it."

Taehyun cleared his throat. "Well, that's really the reason but, I wanted to know you more. You know? Because we are m-mates." Taehyun could feel the heat in his cheeks. "It is Hyuka's idea! Don't get me wrong! I'm not kidnapping you!" Taehyun defended while swaying hands and explain things.

Beomgyu laughed seeing Taehyun in his panic mode. "Kidnapping? I came with you wholeheartedly. But I know for sure that my mom would probably worrying about me. Maybe the thought of me being dead in that war will come to her mind first." He shook his head lightly.

Taehyun smirked. "I know you'll say that! So I decided that we're just going to stay here for a night. You can go back to your kingdom tomorrow."

Beomgyu's forehead creased. "I thought you want to know me more? Then why are you sending me back home in such a time?"

Taehyun nodded happily. "Yup! Present yourself in front of the Queen first! I'll be waiting here for you. Isn't it great?"

Beomgyu smiled happily. He's never been this comfortable around a wolf. He can't resist this wolf before him. Maybe because this is his mate? Because of the bond? _'There's nothing wrong if I'll try, right?'_

Taehyun gasped. "Oh! The sun is about to set! Let's watch the sunset together!" The omega pulled the Prince's wrist to tag him towards the falls, where they can see the sunset in such a perfect view. 

Beomgyu just let the omega to pull him. They sat under a huge tree, eyeing the sunset. "Isn't it funny? Others are having a war while here we are, watching this scenery together." 

Taehyun hummed in response. "I've been dreaming to watch the sunset with my mate. Thanks for fulfilling it." He admitted shyly. Beomgyu looked at the omega after hearing his words. Taehyun looked so ethereal and breathtaking while the sun is kissing him. 

_'It's my dream too. But I think watching you is better.'_ Beomgyu avoided his gaze after he felt contented watching his mate. The sunset gave them a calming silence between them. Not thinking about some nonsense things, but thinking that they're watching a ravishing view of the sun together.

"Thank you." Beomgyu suddenly spitted out those words that made the omega looked to him. "Thank you for bringing me here. Even though you know that I hate w-werewolves, right?"

Taehyun smiled. "I knew that very clear. You hate us. You hate werewolves. I can't change that perspective of yours. But, please remember that I'm different." Taehyun's voice was filled with sadness. Beomgyu can sense it.

"You're my mate. I can't resist you. Your scent can calm me. The scent that I'm missing for days. Yes. I know that you're different. No other wolves can do that to me. Just you." Beomgyu said to assure the omega. Taehyun smiled at him genuinely. He stood up and offered his hand to Beomgyu. "Let's go?"

Beomgyu smiled and accepted the omega's hand. This night will surely be a memorable moment for them.

_'It's not a bad idea to come here afterall.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post some of the chapters if I've already done the half of my story hehe. Leaving a kudos or a comment will be much appreciated! Thank you!! ♡


End file.
